Meant for Someone Else
by notanannoyingfangirl
Summary: When Dan gets a text from someone with a wrong number, he may have accidentally made a new best friend, but it doesn't matter because they'll never actually meet. Instead, Dan focuses his romantic attention on the cute librarian, but when PJ drags Dan out to a party, he has to face his texting friend in the real world.


Dan was at the library, which was about the last place the nineteen year old law student wanted to be caught on a Friday night, trying to study for his upcoming exam. His phone vibrated, distracting him momentarily, and he slid it out from his pocket, grateful to be able to take his eyes off his coursework. Unfortunately, it was from an unknown number, so it wouldn't be an invite out- which Dan would have had to decline anyway. Normally, Dan would just delete the text and that would be that, but he was bored and maybe chatting with a random stranger would release some of his stress. He was just about to open the conversation and read the text, when his phone vibrated again, earning him a few glares from the library's other patrons. Shrugging, apologetically, Dan flipped his phone's volume off before opening the text.

Unknown: Did you get the Muse album I asked you to pick up?

Unknown: Sorry, wrong number.

Dan almost shuddered at the anonymous texter's use of perfect grammar, still they liked Muse, so they had that in common, at least.

Dan: its fine. You like muse?

Minutes passed, and Dan was about to put his phone away, disappointed about the lack of an answer, when his phone glared to life.

Unknow: Yeah, they're one of my favorite bands…

And so the night passed with very little studying and a lot of texting. Dan and whoever he was texting had a tone in common, favorite TV show, favorite song, favorite website, movie, you name it. Dan had to admit it was a little weird that he didn't know if the person he was messaging was some creepy old dude, or random twelve year old. It didn't creep him out enough to stop him.

Finally forced to call it a night, Dan grabbed an armful of books to take back to his dorm. Keeping one eye on his phone, Dan dropped the books in front of the lone librarian. Suddenly, Dan found himself with an intense urge to come back to the library again.

The guy behind the counter was seriously gorgeous, with dyed black hair and brilliant blue eyes. For a second, Dan thought about introducing himself, but one look at those eyes and he lost all ability to speak.

"Is that all?" the guy asked, lazily. Dan nodded mutely. Yes he would most definitely be coming to the library more often.

Texting the unknown number in his phone had become a bit of a daily habit for Dan, while he was bored in a lecture, Dan would hide his phone under the table and happily hold debates about which season of Buffy was the best or analyze last night's episode of the Walking Dead. But, in the back of his mind, Dan knew he would never really meet his anonymous friend, which led him to the library more often than he would like to admit.

"Seriously?" Dan's roommate, PJ, groaned, "You're going to the library again?"

"Yeah," Dan shrugged, "I have to study."

"Dan Howell, master procrastinator, studying?" PJ scoffed, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up," Dan said, throwing a pillow at PJ before walking out the door.

As Dan walked the now familiar path to the library, his phone vibrated, reminding him that he hadn't texted the unknown number today. It was just a message from Chris reminding him about some frat party later that week that Dan wouldn't be attending. Still, better late than never, right?

Dan: so its kind of weird that we've been texting for a while and still dont know each others name right?

Unknown: Yeah, I guess, it isn't really like me to text someone I don't know.

Dan: Welllll my name is Dan and I am at Uni studing Law

Dan held his breath, maybe he was reading too much into this. Maybe his so called friend didn't really care at all. Maybe they were a creep, which could end badly. Dan's inner musings were interrupted by his phone vibrating and he let out a shaky breath.

Unknown: Hi Dan! Wow, it's weird to have you in my phone contacts with an actual name! My name is Phil, and I graduated last year with a degree in English lit, but I'm taking a Computers degree now.

Phil, Dan rolled the name around his mouth, Phil.

By the time he got to the library, Dan had almost forgotten why he had been going in the first place, Phil was occupying all of his mind. Pushing open the door, Dan was blasted by a wave of heat and the soft jingle of bells. The blue-eyed librarian looked up from his phone's screen, smiling at Dan as he walked in, but seemed distracted behind his thick black glasses.

Realizing he had never texted back, Dan found an empty table where he could stare discreetly, and pulled out his phone.

Dan: I like your name it suits you

Phil: Is Dan short for Daniel? Phil's short for Philip.

Dan: Yeah but never ever call me Daniel

Dan started to write 'or I'll have to kill you' but that makes him sound a bit like an axe murder, and as much as it feels like he does, he doesn't actually know Phil. Instead, he sends the message as it was and sets the phone down.

The librarian- Dan was going to ask his name one of these days- was smiling down at his phone, and with a jolt, Dan realized he probably already had a girlfriend, or boyfriend. Besides, Dan had Phil, as unlikely as it was that they would ever meet in real life. Still, Dan couldn't help but wish that he was the one whose texts were making the librarian smile.

Dropping a book in front of the librarian, Dan tried not to feel guilty as he jumped, startled. Handing his library card over, Dan willed his voice to work.

"Daniel," the librarian said, "do you go by Dan?"

Dan nodded, "Yeah, most times," he said. You can call me Daniel anytime, he didn't say. I wonder what it tastes like on your mouth, he didn't say. "Dan's fine," he did say.

"Studying Law?" the librarian asked as he scanned the books. Again, Dan nodded. The librarian looked at him, narrowing his eyes slightly, before shrugging and handing him the books.

A handful of weeks passed in this manner, during the day Dan would message Phil constantly, and at night he would lurk in the library trying to catch a glimpse of the cute librarian. It didn't escape Dan's attention that the stares weren't so one sided anymore.

PJ had caught on to something, and he was like a dog with a bone, Dan knew he would be constantly fishing for details until he told his roommate everything.

"Who are you texting?" PJ asked, lounging on his bed, "is it who you keep meeting at the library?"

"No," Dan sputtered, caught out of the blue was he finished his latest message to Phil. Sure, he had been going to the library a ton, but his crush wasn't that obvious, was it?

"I knew you were seeing someone!" PJ nearly shouted, "anyone I know?"

"I don't think so," Dan finally admitted, half hoping if he admitted to the crush PJ would leave him alone about the texting, unfortunately luck was not on his side today.

"But who are you texting? Come on, Dan, give me a name." PJ begged, reaching forward trying to snatch Dan's phone.

For half a second Dan considered lying and saying he was texting the librarian, but PJ was one of Dan's best friends. Taking a deep breath, Dan told PJ everything.

"So you have your dream guy who you've never met in person but is texting you, and a gorgeous crush you've never talked to?" PJ whistled, "I wish I had your problems."

Dan laughed, glad he had someone to talk to about Phil.

Dan: do you ever wish we could meet in person?

Dan held his breath as he waited for Phil's reply, it was a risky question, and he was surprised he had worked up the confidence to ask.

Phil: Of course! You're my best friend! I can call you that, right? Every time I meet someone named Dan I hope it's you, no luck yet, though.

Dan felt himself blush, he was Phil's best friend? Even though they'd never met?

Dan: Meet lots of people named Dan, do you? And yeah, your my best friend, too.

Phil: Well, the other week I met someone named Dan, he was studying Law and

everything! I was gonna introduce myself, but I chickened out, I'm such a wimp.

Dan scanned his brain, he didn't remember meeting anyone new recently.

Dan: hmmm I don't remember meeting anyone new. Prob wasn't me

"Dan?" PJ called, "are you ready to go to the party?"

"Ugh," Dan groaned as he followed his roommate out of their dorm, "do I really have to be social?"

By the time the boys arrived, the party was in full swing. Normally, Dan wasn't one for parties, but he didn't really have a choice, as it was PJ's other friend, Chris's, birthday party. Deciding he would just make a small appearance before disappearing to text Phil, Dan pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Dan: ugh I hate parties

Phil: I'm at a party, too! Maybe it's the same one.

Dan felt his stomach flutter at the idea that Phil could be under the same roof as him.

Phil: My roommate, Chris, is having a huge birthday party. I think my head is going to explode!

Dan felt like someone had pulled a rug out from under his feet, how many Chris's could possibly be having a birthday party today? Well, probably loads, but still. Fighting his way to the back door, suddenly feeling claustrophobic, Dan breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of an empty back porch. Glancing at his phone, Dan typed with shaking fingers.

Dan: How weird I'm at a Chris's birthday party, too.

Phil: Where are you?

Dan felt his breath catch in his throat. This was the moment of truth, did he want to meet Phil? Of course he did, Phil was his best friend. Still, Dan was petrified.

The slamming of a door behind him made Dan jump, and turning around, Dan locked eyes with the blue-eyed librarian.

"Sorry," the librarian apologized, "I'm looking for a friend…" he trailed off, as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and he took in the young man who stood in front of him.

"It's fine,' Dan said with a shrug, "I was just texting." A choice was in front of him, Dan realized, did he text Phil and tell him where he was? Or did he stay and chat with the librarian? Making up his mind, Dan knew that Phil was the one for him.

Dan: outside, come find me?

The vibration of the librarian's phone in his shirt pocket drew their eyes to each other.

"Dan," the librarian said softly, still reaching for his phone. Dan felt like he couldn't speak, because there was no way in Hell that the boy he had a crush on for weeks and his best friend were the same person.

"Phil," he heard himself whispering, and he waited for the 'no that's not my name, you idiot," that he was sure would come next.

"Dan?" Phil said again, his blue eyes shining and his smile growing. His smile was intoxicating and Dan found himself smiling, too. Then Phil was stepping, closing the space between them. Warm arms wrapped around then, and Dan melted into Phil's embrace.

Phil pulled away too soon, but his blue eyes were drinking in all of the details, and Dan could feel him memorizing every piece of him.

For a second, Dan thinks about reaching up and planting a kiss to Phil's lips. But what they have is new, and he doesn't want to mess it up, and he's Phil's best friend and maybe that's all Phil wants to be. Still, knowing he was standing in front of Phil, all Dan could think about was kissing him. Chewing his lip, Dan let his eyes flicker down to Phil's lips before flashing back to his eyes.

Then Phil was leaning down, his lips mere centimeters from Dan's.

"Phil?" a voice called from inside of the house, interrupting the two and causing them to jump apart, "are you out there?"

Phil grinned sheepishly at Dan, "Yeah," he called back. Holding out his hand, Dan let Phil wrap his fingers wrap around Dan's own.

"You want to come inside?" Phil asked, his voice low.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Dan said with a grin, letting Phil pull him inside. It didn't matter that they were interrupted, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
